¿Dimensión Alterna?
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: Fics Halloween. ¿Que pasaría si despertaras desorientada en una enorme Mansión sin saber como llegastes ahí? y en tan solo unas horas la cosas se empiezan a complicar, conoces a personas arrogantes y de paso todo lo que te rodea es salido de una película de terror.


**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi de Sailor Moon. Esta historia es totalmente MÍA. Dile NO al plagio.**

 **LEER:**

 **+18.**

 **LEER BAJO SU PROPIARESPONSABILIDAD.**

 **La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene escenas algo violentas que se ven en algunas películas de terror, abuso, maltrato, terror y Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Manue0120, Betas FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction.**

 **Esta historia está protegida por Safe Creative por elCódigo: 1404252245893**

 **Fecha 31—Oct—2016 10:00 UTC**

 **Licencia: All rights reserved**

 **¿Dimensión Alterna?**

Mi cabeza daba vueltas cuando intento levantarme del suelo, sin recuerdos de lo que sucedió. Una mueca de dolor se forma en mi cara cuando toco el pequeño golpe en mi cabeza, gracias a Dios no hay sangre. Me siento en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y trato de observar a mí alrededor.

—¿Dónde estoy? —me pregunté a mí misma.

Todo el local estaba cubierto de moho y apestaba a carne putrefacta. Se podía observar que nada había sido movido desde hacía ya un tiempo, los muebles y las mesas seguían en su lugar. El lugar se veía tétrico. Las cortinas se encontraban deterioradas, tanto así que los rayos del sol penetraban al lugar, aunque de manera tenue, era como si no quisieran dejarme ver más que lo necesario. Las paredes estaban manchadas de algo que no podría describir. No recordaba muy bien lo que pasó exactamente y cómo llegué a este sitio, y por más intentaba recordar nada pasaba.

El sonido de algo metálico me sacó de mis pensamientos, asustándome. Miré en dirección a lo que debería ser la puerta de salida.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

 _¡Genial! ¿Cómo se me ocurre decir eso en un momento como éste?_

Me arrepentí inmediatamente de haber dicho aquello, según las películas de terror es ahora cuando el asesino da la cara. Me dirigí sigilosamente hasta detrás del sillón en un rincón de la sala, mi corazón latiendo rápidamente.

 _¡Oh Dios mío!_

A lo lejos se escuchó el crujir de la puerta seguida de varios pasos.

—Rei, ¿estás segura que escuchaste algo? —Habló una voz melodiosa y muy masculina.

—Estoy segura que alguien dijo _¿hola?, ¿hay alguien ahí?_ —dijo una voz femenina—. Debo decir que quien quiera que haya dicho semejante idiotez debe ver demasiado cine terrorífico o simplemente es estúpido.

La verdad es que estaba avergonzada y me lamentaba cada segundo de semejante idiotez.

—Aquí no hay nadie. Mejor vámonos, las ventanas se ven que están selladas con madera y dudo que podamos salir de esta mansión por aquí.

 _¿Mansión?_

 _¿Selladas?_

 _¿Acaso estamos atrapados aquí?_

No estaba comprendiendo bien a lo que se referían esos dos.

Los pasos recorrieron la habitación. Por mi parte, me cubrí la boca con mis manos con tal de no hacer ruido, el sudor perló toda mi frente y espalda. No podía salir, desconocía las intenciones de dichos individuos y, aunque solo escuché dos voces, no estaba segura si habrían más. Además de que no tenía nada para defenderme en caso de necesitarlo.

—Vamos a intentar subir al segundo piso, debe haber alguna manera de salir de aquí. —La voz masculina se oía fría y serena a la vez.

—Está bien, tú ganas, pero no me dejes sola —susurró la chica—. Este lugar me aterra.

Ahora sí que mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío. ¿Cómo que no se podía salir de este lugar? Tiene que ser una mentira o alguna clase de trampa. Cerré mis ojos pensando _otra vez_ cómo vine a parar a este lugar.

.

— _¿Tienes todo para tus vacaciones? No se te olvida nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó mi amiga Hikary con los brazos cruzados. Hice nota mental de todo lo que estaba en mi maleta y luego revisé mi mochila para comprobar que todo estuviera en su lugar._

— _Tranquila, ya tengo todo, hasta mi espray_ antiladrones, _la navaja que me regalaste el año pasado después de lo del agresor y el botiquín de primeros auxilios, por si paso más tiempo en el suelo que de pie. —Sonreí._

— _No puedo creer que hayas empacado la navaja, espero que la máquina de rayos X no la detecte, de lo contrario nos veremos en problemas —aseveró._

 _Nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto y, sorprendentemente, todo el proceso transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo._

 _Días antes había recibido una carta con dos boletos para unas vacaciones a una isla paradisíaca todo incluido, no tenía remitente, tan solo informaba que gané un concurso de radio. Jeffery, mi mejor amigo, comentó una y otra vez que debo salir y conocer lo bello del mundo, tratar de corromperme un poco y no estar encerrada en mi pequeña burbuja después de lo ocurrido hace un año atrás. Estaba algo reacia, pero con los constantes ánimos de Hikary al final nos decidimos y aquí estamos, a punto de abordar._

 _Después de todo, solo son unas vacaciones. ¿Qué malo puede pasar?_

 **.**  
Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más lejanos, lo que significaba que estaban a punto de irse, dejándome aquí sola. No lo podía permitir, ya estaba lo suficientemente confundida y desorientada en estos momentos como para permanecer aquí. Necesitaba levantarme, no podía quedarme en esta tétrica sala de estar sacada Halloween con el temor de que _Michael Myers_ entrara con un cuchillo de cocina para apuñalarme hasta matarme.

Me levanté poco a poco, posando mis rodillas en el suelo y asomando mi rostro por el borde de mueble viendo de espaldas cómo conversaban esos dos, no visualicé nada en sus manos con lo que pudieran hacerme daño alguno. Inspiré profundamente y grité:

—¡Esperen! —Me levanté inmediatamente y permití que sus miradas me encontraran—. No me dejen sola, no sé cómo llegué aquí.

—¡Te lo dije! —Señaló en dirección a mí fulminando con la mirada a su compañero—. Te dije que alguien había hablado, pero no, la tonta de Rei siempre escucha cosas en el viento.

—Está bien, Rei, lo siento. —Suspiró cansado, luego su mirada era helada como el hielo—. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo ingresaste a _La Mansión_?

Si antes estaba asustada, ahora eran mis nervios lo que estaban traicionándome. Sus ojos estaban taladrándome, buscando la verdad en mí. Quería huir de su mirada profunda, pero mis piernas no me respondían, mi cerebro no estaba enviando suficiente información a mi cuerpo como para reaccionar con inteligencia.

—¿Y bien? —dijo alzando una de sus cejas—. ¿Te quedaste muda?, ¿o acaso eres retrasada mental?

 _Alto ahí._ Una cosa es que hable fuerte y otra es que empiece con insultos directos hacia mi persona. ¿Y qué hago yo? Pues me dejo insultar hasta que mi boca le de la gana de articular una palabra coherente.

—Para de atacarla de esa forma, ¿no ves que está asustada? Tu tono no hace más que empeorar las cosas. Permíteme. —La chica lo tomó de un brazo sonriéndole mientras él asentía de mal humor—. ¿Cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Rei.

Si estos dos eran novios ya me imaginaba quién era el jefe en esa relación. Normalicé un poco mi respiración y caminé hacia ella, Rei soltó el brazo de su acompañante hasta que las dos quedamos frente a frente.

—Soy Serenity Tsukino —dije mirándola.

—Al menos no es muda. —Su voz destilaba sarcasmo.

—¡Basta! No es momento para tu sarcasmo. —Lo regañó ella. Su mirada se volvió hacia mí con una expresión tranquila—. ¿Cómo entraste a esta mansión, Serenity?

—Yo...

Un grito desgarrador nos asustó a los tres, haciendo que Rei saltara a los brazos del chico.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué fue eso? —Mi voz tembló un poco.

Rei se hallaba temblando, aferrada del brazo de su acompañante, quien estaba algo tenso y con la mirada seria. Yo, sin darme cuenta, me encontraba agarrada de su brazo, mi corazón latía furiosamente y la presión en mi pecho no se iba.

—Rei, quédate con Serenity, yo iré al vestíbulo.

—¡No te vayas! Tengo mucho miedo. ¿Y si te pasa algo? —Rei estaba histérica, por no decir fuera de sí.

—¡Cálmate! Nada sucederá, solo no se muevan de este lugar y colócale seguro a la puerta...

—No haremos nada eso. —Lo corté mirándolo, él frunció el ceño y arqueó una ceja.

—Haz tu lo que quieras, pero Rei hará lo que yo diga, es por su seguridad.

—Porque tu eres su amo y señor… —Volví a cortarlo mirándolo con ironía—. En películas el chico idiota que dice _"quédense aquí, iré a ver qué sucede"_ es el primero que matan y luego a nosotras las estúpidas atemorizadas somos las que al rato que te tardas en venir salimos en tu búsqueda y nos matan. Así que discúlpame, pero ni Rei ni yo nos quedaremos aquí e iremos contigo. —Observé a Rei, quien no dejaba de temblar como una hoja—. Agarra esos dos atizadores que están por la chimenea, serán nuestras armas por si pasa algo.

—Ahora resulta que la señorita acá es una versión femenina de _Rambo a prueba de balas_ —ironizó él.

—No me importa lo que pienses, yo no sé cómo llegué a este lugar, solo recuerdo que estaba con mi mejor amiga preparada y sentada en un avión para ir a una isla paradisíaca a unas futuras vacaciones. —Observé todo a mi alrededor, después respiré hondamente y lo miré—. Por algún motivo parte de mis recuerdos no están, van y vienen, desconozco el motivo; solo sé que estaba sola aquí cuando desperté y sin rastro alguno de Hikary hasta que vosotros aparecieron. Tengo miedo, hambre y sed, así que deja de molestarme porque tu ironía y sarcasmo me vale huevos, niño valiente.

Su rostro era una máscara de irritación.

—Andando, Rei, no te separes de mí. Lo mismo va para ti, chica _Rambo._

Lo fulminé con la mirada, aunque no le afectó y solo sirvió para que se riera entre dientes.

 _¿Acaso será bipolar?_

Hace unos instantes estaba fulminándome y ahora andaba de coqueto.

Se acercó a la puerta y giró la manilla mientras se asomaba a verificar si había alguien; giró hacia nosotras y asintió hasta salir al vestíbulo primero. Al salir de última cerré la puerta tras de mí ligeramente fuerte, provocando que Rei diera un respingo. Pobre chica. Frente a nosotros había una gran puerta de madera doble, cerrada y sin manijas. _Raro, ¿no?_ Los grandes ventanales a su lado, con cortinas cubiertas de polvo y manchas de un tono algo rojizo se encontraban deterioradas; otra razón para decir que _la mansión_ había sido abandonada hace algún tiempo. Me acerqué a la ventana y la corrí un poco, ahogué un jadeo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Serenity? —cuestionó Rei, acercándose hasta quedar a mí lado. Rei quedó paralizada, mirando como si no lo pudiera creer—. ¡No puede ser posible! ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿quién haría una cosa así?

—La persona que hizo esto no tiene la menor intención de dejarnos ir pronto.

Tanto Rei como yo nos asustamos cuando él se posó atrás de nosotras.

—Si es que tiene la intención de dejarnos marchar —secundé.

Observé a mí alrededor. Las escalares eran dobles, una a la derecha y la otra a la izquierda, con tres pasillos; en el vestíbulo había otra impresionante puerta de madera entreabierta.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura? —Arqueó una ceja.

—¿Has visto las ventanas? Están con tablas de madera afirmadas y reforzadas con barrotes, la puerta principal ni siquiera tiene manija y probablemente también se halle igual a ésta. ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta, chico valiente? —Su mirada era indescifrable. Al final se encogió de hombros. Tomé una bocana de aire antes de seguir hablando—: El punto es que no podemos quedarnos en un solo sitio y esperar que vengan por nosotros. Además, tengo que encontrar a mi amiga, ella debe estar por algún rincón de este espantoso lugar.

—Por favor, vamos con ella. Ayudémosla a buscar a su amiga —sugirió Rei a su compañero. Reí nerviosamente.

—Rei, es mejor si nos quedamos aquí y esperamos a alguien, debe haber más personas aquí. Yo te cuidaré, así que no te preocupes. —Sonrió intentando tranquilizarla.

—Si eso es todo, yo me marcho...

Un grito desgarrador proveniente de arriba detuvo nuestra discusión. Mi corazón empezó nuevamente su frenética marcha; Rei se aferró al chico arrogante sollozando.

 _¡Ya estoy cansándome de escuchar tantos gritos aterradores!_

Esta mansión estaba comenzando a crispar mis nervios, los cuales no eran nada de hierro. Tomé en mis manos fuertemente mi atizador, no quería que vieran mis manos temblorosas.

 _¡Respira, Serenity! Inhala y exhala. No dejes que el pánico nuble tu sentido común._

—Nos vemos después, yo iré a buscar a mi amiga. —Caminé con algo de temor en dirección a la escalera hasta que sentí un jalón en mi brazo.

—¡Espera! —Ordenó el chico mirándome seriamente—. Iremos contigo, siento ser un gran idiota, pero mi prima está asustada y yo no sé cómo tratar este problema. ¿Por qué no empezamos otra vez?

—Lo dice el chico que ni su nombre conozco aún. —Mi voz sonó desenfadada.

—Tienes razón. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Darien Chiba, y ella es Rei Chiba, mi prima.

—Encantada, Serenity Tsukino.

—Empecemos buscando primero en plata baja antes de subir, ¿no crees? Así cubriremos más terreno —sugirió mirando a su alrededor.

—Buen punto. —Asentí. Tomé de la mano a Rei tratando de darle fuerzas.

Darien tomó el atizador de Rei y se encaminó hasta la gran puerta de madera. El pasillo estaba algo oscuro, así que no visualizamos que habían dos puertas más angostas al lado de la principal.

La cuestión era cuál elegir.

Tres puertas, tres personas.

Por mi parte no me quería separar, eso sería un error garrafal y quizás, solo quizás, una muerte segura para alguno de nosotros.

—Recuerden, no hay que separarnos, eso es...

De pronto las tres puertas se abrieron de golpe y los tres intentamos refugiarnos en el otro. Rei cubrió su boca intentando ahogar un sollozo.

—Rei, cálmate, solo fue el viento...

—¡Eso quisieras creer tú, Darien! Permíteme decirte que mejor vas abriendo esa cabeza tuya para millones de posibilidades. ¡Esta mansión está maldita! —vociferé histérica. Estaba empezando a volverme loca y sucumbir al miedo.

—¡Serenity, cálmate! Solo lo dije para calmar a Rei, ¿no ves que está muy alterada? Algo va muy mal, y cabe la posibilidad de que estén jugando con nuestras mentes. Una vez vi un documental de tecnología donde habían dispositivos que abrían puertas con sensores de movimientos —razonó calmado, no se le notaba asustado ni nada parecido, su voz empezaba a surtir un efecto tranquilizador en nosotras.

—Lo siento...

Mi voz quedó amortiguada cuando los tres fuimos separados bruscamente hasta quedar cada uno en una habitación. Expulsé de golpe todo el aire contenido en mis pulmones por culpa de la caída, mi cuerpo dolía por el impacto. Rápidamente logro levantarme, ignorando el dolor pulsante en el lado derecho de mi cadera y camino hacia la puerta sigilosamente, la cual se encuentra totalmente abierta. Justo cuando doy un paso para salir, la puerta se cierra en mis narices a una velocidad impactante. Lo único que pude escuchar fue un _«No»_ proveniente de Rei.

 _¡Mierda! ¿Qué fue eso?_

 _Cálmate, Serenity, todo debe tener una solución lógica_.

Suspiré, cerrando los ojos un momento antes de volver abrirlos. Inspeccioné el lugar. La habitación era oscura, iluminada únicamente por una vela; no se comparaba en nada al vestíbulo, aun con las ventanas bloqueadas. En una esquina se ubicaba un viejo mueble reclinable, esparcidas en el suelo se hallaban múltiples trazos de madera vieja junto con algunos vidrios.

Una risa de lo más escalofriante se escuchó de fondo, haciéndome tragar con dificultad.

 _¡A la mierda la lógica! Aquí hay fantasma, esta mansión está hasta el culo de Poltergeist._

Tomé la vela en mis manos mientras apretaba con fuerza el atizador, mi única arma si ocurría algo. Iluminé una esquina del lugar donde está la silueta de una silla cubierta con una sábana. Una sombra corrió de un lado a otro. _¿Qué era eso?_ A mis espaldas una mecedora vieja empezó con un vaivén lento, rechinando en cada movimiento. Me acerqué lentamente…

 _¡Al diablo!_

Esto es muy cliché.

Quité la sábana que cubría la mecedora de un golpe, la risa más espeluznante se escuchó en la habitación por obra de un muñeco sacado de la película _El Titere_ *.

Tragué grueso.

Mientras voy retrocediendo siento un peso en mi hombro derecho, y al mirar veo una mano.

—Ni se te ocurra gritar, Sere —dice cerca de mi oído. Suspiré aliviada por que al menos Hikary estaba salvo—. Retorna despacio y no pierdas de vista al maldito muñeco.

No entendía a qué se refería con no perder de vista al muñeco, pero hice lo que dijo. Retrocedimos despacio hasta que escuché el pomo de la puerta girar y ésta abrirse.

—Serenity... ¡Apúrate, ya se dio cuenta! —exclamó Hikary.

El muñeco giró su cabeza bruscamente y su rostro era el más horrible que haya visto. Saltó de la mecedora y empezó a correr en nuestra dirección con un cuchillo manchado con lo que parecía ser sangre y una risa macabra... Hikary me haló con más insistencia hasta que tropecé cayendo en el suelo, mientras ella cerraba la puerta de un portazo. Del otro lado resonó el golpe seco del muñeco contra la puerta, quedando la punta afilada del cuchillo incrustada.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —chillé. Me levanté con todo mi cuerpo temblando, apoyándome a un lado de la pared del angosto pasillo—. ¡Mierda!

—Es _la mansión_ que está _embrujada_. Solo recuerdo que cuando me desperté en un dormitorio pensé que estábamos en la isla y quizás me había desmayado, salí a buscarte, Serenity, y no puede encontrarte. Decidí bajar al vestíbulo y salir al exterior, pero cada vez que creía que estaba bajando volvía al mismo lugar. Sentí tanto miedo que no sabía qué hacer —explicó con la voz entrecortada. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y noté que ella también cargada un cuchillo en su mano.

—Hikary, yo desperté desorientada, tirada en el piso de lo que sería una habitación para tomar té. Me asusté mucho cuando oí pasos, afortunadamente eran dos personas que venían a ayudarme. Estábamos por buscarte por toda la casa cuando algo pasó, no sé cómo explicarlo... Era como si una fuerza mayor nos quisiera separar a los tres y nos aventó a cada uno a habitaciones diferentes. Ahí fue cuando te encontré. Pensé que te había ocurrido algo con tantos gritos...

—¡Espera! —Hikary me contempló seriamente—. ¿También escuchaste los gritos aterradores?

—Sí, fue horrible. Eran como de esas películas de terror que te ponen los pelos de punta.

—Eran espantosos, como si la torturan... Oh, Sere, tengo tanto miedo —sollozó. Nos abrazamos unos minutos hasta que las dos nos sentimos un poco mejor—. Tenemos que salir de aquí a como dé lugar.

—Me temo que eso será imposible —dije preocupada.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Las puertas que nos permitirían salir se encuentra sin manijas, y si las ventanas están reforzadas. Dudo que el loco retorcido que haya hecho esto nos deje ir. Si es que quiera hacerlo, Hikary...

—¡Maldición! —Hikary estrelló sus puños contra la pared con fuerza varias veces haciéndose daño—. ¡Maldición!

—¡Cálmate, Hikary! Con pegarle a la pared no lograrás nada. —La detuve por los hombros—. Mejor continuemos caminando, no podemos irnos y dejar a Darien y a Rei, ellos me ayudaron...

—Así que Darien, ¿eh? —Subió una ceja sugestivamente con una sonrisa socarrona—. No me dijiste que había un chico. ¿Es guapo? ¿Tiene novia? ¿Ya lo besaste?

—Hikary, sí, no sé y no, a todas tus preguntas. Hace apenas unas horas que los conocí y no empezamos con buen pie, parece bipolar el hombre. —Suspiré frustrada—. Si no estuvieras tan nerviosa y prestaras atención sabrías lo que te digo, verías que sí te hablé de ellos...

—¡Tienes razón! No podemos dejarlos aquí y más si está guapetón el hombre. —Se rio entre dientes—. Tranquila, sé que lo viste primero, solo quiero analizar el espécimen.

—Eres imposible... —Negué riéndome también con ella.

Un golpe tronó a lo lejos haciendo eco, por lo que volteamos mirando por el largo pasillo, luego le continuó una serie de pisadas gigantescas. El miedo empezó azotarme nuevamente. Vi un conducto de aire lo suficientemente grande para las dos y no lo pensé dos veces, agarré a Hikary para que me ayudara. Con una navaja mía, que creía perdida y estaba en posesión de Hikary, abrimos la rendija. Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, acompañados de gritos desgarradores. Nos miramos con cara de espanto y no perdimos tiempo en entrar en nuestro escondite; primero entró ella y luego yo, sosteniendo la reja. La acomodamos lo mejor que podíamos, esperando que nadie notara que estábamos ahí.

Las dos éramos pequeñas y flacas, así que fue fácil acomodarnos.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué será eso? Se está acercando... —susurré.

—No lo sé. Sea lo que sea está viniendo, los gritos son de una chica...

Ambas temblábamos del miedo. De pronto se escuchó caer a alguien, en medio de la habitación se hallaba una chica, con un vestido rosa cubierto de sangre. Me cubrí la boca con mis manos ahogando un grito, sentí a Hikary removerse en su lugar con la mirada fija en la chica. Intuí su deseo, quería salir a ayudarla. La hice mirarme y negué con la cabeza llorando.

—¿Creíste que escaparías, perra? —Una voz horrible y masculina bramó.

—Déjame ir... ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme! —Sus gritos eran ensordecedores.

El hombre la agarró por el cabello bruscamente. Al verle la cara quedamos petrificadas, parecía un cuerpo en descomposición, parte de su cara estaba desfigurada, no tenía ojo izquierdo, su lengua se encontraba dividida por la mitad y sus uñas parecían garras, asemejándose a las de un león.

Tiré más fuerte de su cabello, impactando su rostro contra el suelo varias veces, la sangre empezó a brotar desmedida de su frente, cubriéndole completamente de sangre la cara.

—Qué divertido verte suplicar...

 _La risa era fuera de este mundo._

 _Tenía miedo._

 _La muerte estaba en la_ Mansión _._

Ella luchó por liberarse, recibiendo a cambio una apuñalada en el hombro.

—¡Ayúdenme!

Con sus guarras le desgarró el vestido junto con el brassier, sus senos cortados con una herida que se extendía hasta el vientre. Sangre empezó a brotar de las heridas. No tuvo piedad, sus súplicas avivaban su deseo de verla morir.

No hacíamos más que llorar en silencio, tratando de no emitir ningún sonido. Hikary tenía los ojos cerrados, su cara escondida en mi hombro.

El sonido de una espada siendo desenfadada seguido de un golpe seco llenó la habitación. El monstro y la pobre chica fueron atravesados por la misma, dándoles una muerte rápida. Al visualizar el protagonista de dicha acción, la sangre se me heló por completo, y por lo visto Hikary también, ya que me apretó fuertemente el brazo.

Estaba cubierto de negro con alambres por todo su cuerpo, no tenía cejas ni nariz, solo dos orificios grandes como fosas nasales. Su cuerpo tenía miles de coceduras al igual que su boca, dejando ver a cada lado de sus labios dos afilados colmillos. Sus ojos eran negros, sin vida, y llevaba un sombrero de copa negro.

Quedé paralizada al pensar que nos había descubierto, debido a que por varios minutos no se movió. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, extrajo de forma brusca la espada, cayendo los cuerpos inertes en el suelo, y se marchó, arrastrando consigo su arma.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —Ahogó un grito Hikary, desmayándose a mí lado.

Observé la escena frente a nosotras y las arcadas empezaron a aparecer en mi cuerpo, quería vomitar. El cuerpo de la chica residía destripado, sus vísceras esparcidas a un lado, su ojo había brotado y casi casi salido de su cara, su mano mutilada al igual que su pie izquierdo. Sobre ella yacía el monstro que la torturó casi hasta matarla.

No pude seguir contemplándolos, mi vista se fue tornando borrosa hasta que caí en la inconsciencia con un único pensamiento.

 _¡Qué Dios nos ayude!_

 **N/a: Bueno, chicas, si quieren continuación deberán dejar comentarios, Ladys, si no quedará como un One-Shot. :D Gracias a todas las que me apoyaron en Facebook y votaron para que el fic fuera de Sailor Moon.**

 **Busquen mi grupo en Facebook como: Angelesoscuros Fanfics y Adp**


End file.
